


Nif

by shinsouaizawa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: Cor is hurt out on a mission and the citadel staff discover that there's something more to the blonde haired boy the Prince has recently befriended.Dad!Cor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Nif

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral

"Do you think the Prince will talk to me today?"

Cor looked over to his son with a frown on his face.

"Do you care?"

"I don't know, he's just always by himself, that's all. Either that or he's being mobbed by girls asking him about royal stuff. He seems lonely."

"Just be careful okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm not here to scare people." Cor smirked.

"Dad...." Prompto groaned.

Cor walked over and placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm supposed to worry about you, that's my job."

Prompto smiled.

"No, your job is to stop the King and the Prince from being murdered."

Cor shot him a dry look.

"Haha..." He followed sarcastically.

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck as he forced himself to spit out what he'd been meaning to say.

"About the Crownsguard; I don't care that they don't know."

Cor furrowed an eyebrow.

"I know you worry about it but honestly Dad, it doesn't bother me at all, I'd rather you keep your job then lose it over something like me. I mean, It's not like we haven't made it work for years already, right?"

Cor smiled.

"You are too good for me."

"You raised me, old man, you can take some of the credit."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Prompto smirked at the fussing.

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"Look, I know we just talked about the Crownsguard not knowing but if anything happens, and I do mean anything, you call the citadel right away, okay?"

"It's just for a week and a half, right? How much trouble could I possibly get into in that time?"

"That's what worries me." Cor teased.

Prompto rolled his eyes.

Cor walked over to his son and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, pulling him close in a one-armed hug against his side.

"Behave, I'll see you soon."

He heads for the door.

"And no smuggling any kids across the border this time!" Prompto shouts after him.

The older man shook his head with a scoff.

"Cheeky brat; go to school!"

Prompto burst out laughing as the door clicked closed.

* * *

_one week later_

Turns out talking to the Prince was as easy as noticing him reading a gaming magazine and asking him what he played. They liked a lot of the same genres of games and sneaked off without guards to the local arcade after school.

He had enjoyed himself but Noctis clearly got told off for it because he'd arrived at school the next day quieter than he was previously and under a much heavier guard.

It was then that Prompto was glad he was just a nobody. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be followed around your entire life; told where you can and can't go, what you can and can't do, how to speak, what to say, what to wear, it must be draining.

And it showed in Noctis.

Prompto had been sure to make him feel better though, adding Noctis on the mobile game they'd talked about the day before and battling with each other during break.

Noctis wasn't as shy as he seemed but it clearly depended on the company he was around. It must be hard to trust when you're a Prince and there's a strong chance that someone could genuinely be trying to befriend you just for wealth, influence, opportunity, or to potentially kill you or your Dad.

There was a knock at the door of the classroom.

Prompto turned to see a tall man wearing an expensive tailored suit and glasses in the doorway with an expression that suggested urgency.

"Your highness, we must go."

"Why? What's wrong? Is it my Dad?" Noctis answered quickly.

"Your Father is fine, I will tell you on the way."

"Can you not tell me now? I don't want to miss school for a small issue that Cor's just going to sort out himself."

Prompto couldn't help but feel weird at the mention of his Dad.

The man at the door looked as if he was quickly getting angry but unable to explode on the Prince.

"Your highness, I really can't disclose issues of state around civilians."

"He's my friend and I trust him."

The man's head dropped for a few seconds as he muttered something inaudible under his breath, clearing trying to keep his composure.

"Noctis..." He began warningly. "Can you, for once, just do as you're told?"

"I'll go if he comes too."

"He hasn't even been background checked!"

"Then get them to check him."

The man took a breath, clearly trying to stay calm before he shook his head.

"Your Father will not be pleased."

Noctis grabbed his bag.

Prompto looked lost.

"Come on."

He followed, still unsure of what had just happened in the last few minutes.

* * *

The citadel was larger than he'd ever expected it to be. Despite Cor's position he'd always stayed away from the district just in case. He never could have expected his first visit to be from invitation by the Prince himself, although he knew that Cor was going to be less than pleased when he found out.

The man, who Noctis had referred to as Ignis, drove them through the gates before they stopped in front of a grand set of stairs.

"Inside, both of you. Quickly now."

He hurried up the steps with Noctis by his side.

"Sorry about this." The Prince apologised. "Iggy is my advisor and he's a little..."

"Be very careful how you finish that sentence, Noct." Ignis stated, introducing himself into their conversation.

Noctis grinned at him.

Ignis rolled his eyes, grabbing them both by the shoulders and practically shoving them inside the palace.

"Where the fuck have you been?" A deep voice asked.

"Now is not the time, Gladio." Ignis warned before he turned to Prompto. "Now you..." He sighed in annoyance. "You just, stay here. Noct, you are required in the grand hall."

Noctis turned back to him with a mouthed 'sorry' as he was whisked away by his advisor.

Prompto suddenly felt very awkward standing in the middle of the corridor with the extraordinarily large man.

"So uhh..."

"Just, don't." The man quickly shut the small talk down.

"Okay, cool."

Prompto rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Could I use the bathroom?"

"Down the corridor and take a right, they're on your left."

"Thanks."

He hurried off.

* * *

Despite what seemed like simple directions he'd somehow got himself lost.

"Great... well done, Prompto." He berated himself.

"So what's the emergency?" Prompto heard. It was Noctis.

"The citadel is on lockdown." The advisor, Ignis, stated. "It's Cor, we found him unconscious outside the city walls. He's in a bad state."

Prompto felt like he could throw up right there and then. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to hide the sob threatening to burst from him as he backed away from the door and in turn bumped straight into a suit of armour which fell with a thunderous clatter.

"Who's there?!" A voice from inside the hall bellowed.

Prompto gasped as he sprinted off down the hallway.

"GUARDS!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He muttered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he dived down corridor after corridor in a desperate attempt to evade those pursuing him.

His eyes widened as he screeched to a stop as he passed the far wing of the palace.

"Dad!"

He rushed into what was clearly the infirmary, finding the one room with an open door, eyes widening at the sight of his Father so still and bruised on the bed.

"Hey!" Came a booming voice.

He was restrained in seconds by a man dressed in high ranked Crownsguard uniform.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?!"

The grip on his wrist was painful as he felt as if the bones would snap at any moment. Desperately trying to squirm free of the grasp his stomach turned, suddenly feeling like he would throw up on the spot as-

His wristband tore revealing a barcode.

His barcode.

"He's a Nif!" Came a new voice.

The high ranked Crownguard member grabbed him round the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"What were you doing to him?! Answer me!" He screamed.

"I wasn't..."

"Lies! How did you get into the city?!"

"I've lived here all my life."

"I very much doubt that."

"Prompto!" Noct's panicked voice travelled down the corridor before he came bursting into view.

Ignis quickly grabbed him, holding him back.

"Clarus, what are you doing?"

"I found him standing over the Marshall, he's from Niflheim, and he carries this." Clarus forcibly yanked his arm down to show off Prompto's barcoded wrist. "Mr. Scientia, would you care to explain why the Prince not only knows this Nif by name, but why he is also here in the palace?"

Before Ignis cold answer, Noctis dove in.

"He's my friend."

"No."

"Noct, please I-" Prompto tried.

"Silence!" Yet another new voice entered the room.

Prompto's eyes widened at the sight of the King.

"Clarus, what is the meaning of this?"

"He was found beside Cor, Your Majesty. The boy is a Nif and claims to have lived here his whole life."

"He has!" Noct added. "We've been in the same class since elementary school."

Clarus furrowed an eyebrow.

"And Cor didn't know he sent the Prince to school with a Nif?"

"My name, is Prompto." He stated bitingly after gaining a little courage.

"Clarus, unhand him."

"Your Majesty-."

"Now."

Prompto groaned as he was released, coughing harshly and rubbing his wrist.

"Why did you seek out Cor Leonis in the infirmary?" The King asked.

"I- I uh..." He struggled for a reply.

"The boy mocks you, Your Majesty; he has no business here." Clarus stated.

"Let him speak." The King's gaze fell to Prompto. "Please, continue."

"He's my Dad... uhhhh, Your Majesty."

The expressions of those around him were of disbelief before the room filled with laughter.

"I fail to believe that, child." The King stated.

"He is, I promise."

"And who is your Mother?"

"I don't have a Mother."

"Your Majesty, the boy is suggesting that the Marshall committed an act such as smuggling a Nif child across the border, surely you can not stand for this?!"

"The solution is simple, Clarus; we will not know more until Cor awakens, until then the boy must stay in the citadel."

"Can I stay with him? Please." Prompto begged.

"Under guard, I will allow it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

_one day later_

Cor flickered his eyes open with a groan to find himself in the palace infirmary.

"Dad!"

His eyes widened as he turned to see Prompto sat on a chair beside the bed handcuffed to it by his exposed barcoded wrist, two guards stationed behind him. His expression soured as his anger grew, seeking their gaze.

"You are relieved."

"We are here on the King's orders."

"Then go tell him I'm awake."

The guards reluctantly left.

As soon as they were gone Cor leant close to his son and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Prompto was in tears as he held on tight.

"I screwed up."

Cor pulled away to gently touch the red raw skin of his son's wrist where the harsh metal handcuff had rubbed. He sighed before he offered a reassuring smile.

"This is my fault, but I will sort it all out, I promise."

Prompto nodded.

* * *

Dressed in clean clothes and having left Prompto outside he entered the grand hall to find Regis stood in the centre of the room with Clarus at his side.

He bowed.

"I'm glad to see you up and around, Cor."

"Apologies for the delay, had some trouble at the border."

"I'll cut to the chase because I think we both know why this meeting was necessary."

Cor nodded.

"The boy, is he yours?"

"Yes."

Their eyes widened.

"When you sent me to Zegnautus Keep all those years ago I found much more than just Magitek laboratories. There were experiments there and amongst them was a child, no more than a few months old and they had him in this... containment pod and I just..." Cor shook his head. "...there aren't enough words to describe the sight. So I broke him out, wrapped him in my cloak and headed back to Insomnia. I crossed the border with him concealed and raised him as my own."

"Do you understand how many laws you have broken through your actions? How much this could effect your position as Marshall?" Regis asked.

Cor nodded.

"Yes."

"And do you regret said actions?"

"If I had to hand in my uniform tomorrow I still would have done everything I did back in that lab."

Regis smiled.

"Good."

Cor furrowed an eyebrow, clearly not expecting that response.

"Your Majesty?"

"We are alone, Cor, there is no need for such formality, not between friends. Although I must say I'm not thrilled about the fake documentation or the fact that you failed to inform me of the child, I understand why you conducted yourself in the manner which you did. Since his arrival yesterday Noctis has not stopped talking about the boy."

Cor shook his head with a smirk.

"He did mention that he wanted to become friends with the Prince, clearly he did in my absence."

"I went to speak to him last night and he seems like a very lovely, mature young man. You've raised him well."

Cor looked a little emotional at the words.

"Thank you."

* * *

The doors of the grand hall clunked open as Cor walked out.

Prompto had to force himself to not take a step back as he approached.

"D-..." He cut himself off, unsure if he should refer to him as that anymore. After all he was the Marshall, maybe he kept his job by agreeing to send him back.

The hurt expression that followed was far from what he had expected though.

"Kid..."

And with that, Prompto reached his limit, breaking down.

"Please... you can lock me up here, do whatever you want, I'm a Nif, I'll be your prisoner, you can make an example of me just please... please don't send me back there." He struggled through sobs, his breath catching in his throat. "I've seen your files, I know what they do there. I don't want to be one of those things, please... please don't let me become one of those things, I'll do anything."

Cor's arms wrapping around him had Prompto struggling and fighting.

"No! Please! Please!"

"PROMPTO!" Cor shouted causing Prompto to silence and still, head falling as he dropped to his knees still hiccuping through tears.

The older man slowly lowered himself to a kneel in front of him before he was softly and gently pulled against his chest.

"I would fight a million Magitek soldiers for you. I would rather die myself than ever allow you to step foot in that place ever again. You are mine, do you understand? You are my son and I fucking love you."

Prompto's sobs grew as he buried himself against his Father's shoulder.

"You are going nowhere. This is your home, always has been and always will be, and no one is going to change that."

Cor looked at his son with equally emotional eyes before shaking his head.

"Fuck!"

He pressed a long kiss to his crown before holding him tight.

"What's your name?"

"Prompto Argentum."

"Your real name."

He smiled.

"Prompto Leonis."

Cor ruffled his hair.

"Fucking right it is, and don't ever let anyone forget that."


End file.
